There is no limit
by Misstic Morph
Summary: Ok someone told me to give a better privew so here it is.So their's this chick called Morph.She has the power to shapeshift so a certain bad guy whants her.Now there is a twist you see Morphs been looking for the love of her life.Will she find him?
1. And her name is Morph

"**Professor the Windoms are here" Scott said while opening the door and letting in a beautiful couple. The man had wings like an Angle and the most bluest eye's you would ever see and had hair that was strait and was the color of sand, he was wearing a worrier robe, his name was Angle. The women had green eyes and black hair, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a pare of loses cargo pants, her name was wolf. "Thank you Scott" The Professor said and Scott turns close the door and leaves.**

"**Ah welcome Windoms I here you want to put your daughter in the school is that right?" The Professor asked while going through her file. "Yes that's right. Professor your school is one of the safest schools around is that right?" Asked Angle with wired eyes. "Of cores it is, may I ask why?" The Professor said while looking confused. "It's because, well see our Daughter has always had her power and only now is when she is being attacked." Wolf answered with a cry in her voice. **

**The Professor knew who was after her but he still asked. "Who is after her?" "Magneto why we don't know, that's why we brought her to you so that she may be safe." Angle answered but before The Professor could say anything Scott came running in. "Professor theirs a Tiger in the school." "A tiger, Scott are you sure?" Asked the Professor while coming around from his desk. "Yes Professor I'm positive." Scott said with a hard breath. **

"**Ok stand back pleas." As the Professor said that Scott opened the door and the Professor went to the door and used his power to bring the animal to them with out harming anyone. As the Tiger came in Wolf screamed, "OH my goodness Morph what are you doing?" As wolf said that the tiger morphed into a 15 year old girl, she had sand color hair with red highlights and green eye's she was wearing worn out jeans and a Linkin Park shirt, name Morph. **

**The Professor goes back to his desk and listens to Morph's story.**

"**I was fling here but then I ran into some mountains and you know how my wings get in the cold so I turned into a winter fox then I got to green fields so I turned into a bear. Then I met a bunch of other bear's but since they smelled I turned into a tiger and ran all the way here. Then while I'm coming in some girl screamed so loud that my eardrums almost exploded then this guy with the really cool glasses comes looks at me and run's into here and from their on you know the story." **

"**Morph first breath next did it cross your mind to turn back when you reached the school?" Angle asked in a stern voice. Then Morph answered with a smirk. "Yes, yes it did but being a tiger is sooo much more fun." "Oh Morph why are you always so, so uh." Wolf said in a annoyed voice. "Scott why don't you show miss. Windom around the school." The professor said "Ok professor." **

**Scott and Morph turns and walk out the room. Scott, trying to be nice asked Morph if there was anything in particular she wanted to see. Morph stared at Scott as if he had something in his teeth and answered no. Morph then faced the door that she had come out from and put her ear to it.**

**Inside the Professor was trying to decide what to do with Morph. "I will let one of the teachers keep a close eye on her." The Professor finally said. "Will that work I mean will she be safe." Asked Angel**

"**Oh come on dad I'm not 5 any more I can fly with my own wings now." Morph said on the other side of the door. "Yes she will Mister Windom. I will make sure that the teacher I put her with will be able to take care of her." Replied the Professor. The Professor goes around his desk to walk the couple out. As he reaches the door Morph terns into a small bird and fly's up onto the door's frame. The Professor and the couple are out the door and Wolf asks Scott were Morph is and he replies with a scared I don't know. **

"**Well Scott since you lost her you will take care of her." The Professor said while showing the couple to the main door of the school. "What do you mean Professor?" Asked Scott worried. "So Mister and Misses Windom did you find ever thing to your liking?" Asked the Professor ignoring what Scott had asked. "Yes and if Morph disappeared that means she likes it to." Replied Wolf.**

**All of a sudden Morph pops up next to Scott. "So what are we doing care giver?" Scott looked at morph like he know his life was over.**

**Alright everyone that's the first chapter so if you like it review it and if not still review it pleas thanks oh and if I don't get a single review I wont update so be warned **


	2. XChick

**Ok to answer you question's people, one is no I don't have a time line because I have no idea what you mean. Next Morph has more then one power and no she doesn't jest morph into animals you'll see her other powers in this chapter. Ok now we go on.**

"**So um what's your name?" Morph asked Scott as he's walking to his class room. "Um hello bro are you listing to me dude?" Morph asked now trying to run in front of Scott. "Look it your going to speak to me your going to address me as Professor ****Summers**** or just Professor, but never dude. Got it?" Scott then turns and walks away. Morph just stands there staring at Scott as he walked away. "Hey dude what's your name?" Asked Morph running after Scott. "I told you to call me Professor Summers not dude." Scott said ignoring the fact Morph wants to be in front of him.**

"**Look dude I'm not going to call you Professor Summers that's just dumb and not like me." Morph said looking a bit mad. Scott continued to walk away. Now Morph was really mad. "Hey stop. Stop." Morph yelled, but Scott just continues walking. All of a sudden Morph transforms into something. (When she changes a light shins) **

"**I said STOP." Scott then turns around to see himself in front of, well him. "What is this?" Scott asked confused. "It's one of my unique powers." It was Morph she had changed into Scott. "Yes I can morph into other things to. Not just animals." At that point Morph was now reaching for Scott's head. "What are you doing?" Questioned Scott nervously. Morph did not answer but quickly moved her hands to Scott's head. "Stop. What are you doing? Stop." Scott yelled. **

"**Calm your self I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Morph said in a soft voice. "Well at lest tell me what your going to do." Scott wined. "I'm going to show you my other power, and get the information I need." Saying that Morph closes her eyes. Scott then felt as if someone was had reached into his head and unlocked his heart, he fell on his knees and started to cry. "So your name is Scott. Poor you no wonder your so grumpy you've lost someone." Morph said, finally removing her hands from Scotts head and transformed back into herself. **

**Scott then got up. "How did you do that? How did you make me cry like that?" Scott asked trying to dry his eyes. "I have other ability's then just morphing." Morph said with a smile on her face. Scott then grabbed Morph's hand. "What are you doing?" Asked Morph a bit scared. "We're going to the battle room." Said Scott still holding on to Morph. "What the heck is A battle room?" Morph asked trying to get away from Scott. "It's were we test your abilities." Scott answered. "WHAT HOLD ON." Morph then turned into a cat. **

"**My mom said I shouldn't use my powers unless I was in danger." "What but you weren't in danger when you used your power to make me cry." Scott said confused. Morph became herself again and said. "Ya I was. I needed to know if my caregiver was cool or a freak." "Well look I just want to see what you can do so just try it please." Scott begged. "Um……. Ok fine show me the way." Morph said holding out her hand. Scott quickly grabs her hand and takes her to the battle room. Scott then opens the door and pushes Morph in.**

"**Hey I thought you were going to be in here with me." Morph ****whine****d. "No this is to see how powerful you are." Scott said who was already set to turn on the battle system. "Scott I have no powers." Morph screamed while the hologram of a giant robot appeared. "What are you talking about? Make the robot cry." Scott said while making the robot stronger. "Scott I can only do that on mutants. Because I can tap into their powers which are connected to the brain. That's how I was able to make you cry." Scott had frozen up then turned the system off. Scott then just looked at the very scared puppy. "Why do you only turn into animals?" Scott asked. "Because their the ones that I know what they look like." Morph answered "That didn't even make sense." Laughed Scott. **

**Ok I'm sopping there if you like it review it. I will not up date until I get at lest 3 reviews. Oh and I know it wasn't as good as the first one sorry. **


End file.
